


Aquarela

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble written for a 3-word tumblr prompt: rain, hot, watercolour<br/>what can I say it's just fluff, utterly sappy and gross<br/>be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarela

It’s been raining all day, the sounds of droplets on the roof of their tent weaving together, merging into one, strong, powerful. _Just like us,_ Finn thinks, and Poe kisses him, again; and the air is too hot, making Finn dizzy, but he doesn’t stop kissing Poe, he never stops, never will.

The rain lets up and the last rays of the setting sun make the tent glow. Poe pulls the flap open, and Finn stares into the world outside in awe, the colours muffled yet bright, the world quivering and uncertain, like an unfinished painting-

“Aquarela,” Poe says, “Watercolour. Beautiful.”

Finn turns to nod his agreement, but Poe isn’t looking at the sunset.

Poe is looking at him.


End file.
